thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Katrina Firestone
Katrina is a major character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. She joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Katrina was a college student, studying Business, hoping to be independent from her troublesome family - who were criminals. She lived with various other college students. One of the students that she used to live with ended up becoming the victim of a murder, that ended up becoming a cold case. At the time, Katrina was on holiday. Before the outbreak, Katrina offered to help Greg with his work, and later agreed to go on a date with him. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 As the outbreak began, Katrina killed the walker of a woman who hysterically informed her and Greg about the start of the apocalypse. The duo escaped the college, Katrina giving her gun to Greg, and made their way to a skyscraper, where they saw more survivors. When word got out that Orlando was to be firebombed, the group of survivors drove out of the city, heading north on Interstate 75. It was there they encountered a roadblock. Deciding to try and move the car pileup in the morning, the group decided to camp there that night. After more survivors came upon the same roadblock and merged together, Katrina became a member of the Orlando Group. Season 2 When a group of walkers nearly killed off the group, including Greg, Katrina worked out that Luke was responsible and decided to create a plan to get rid of him - as revenge. She asked Nikki to join her in her plan, with the latter accepting. She also told Maurice about how a cure could potentially be found in a scientific facility, so it would be worth checking out one in Jacksonville. The group, during their journey, came across military jeeps containing supplies, which later turned out to be the site of an ambush. Being forced to give up her guns, Katrina despised "the Rogues" (the people responsible for the ambush) - and was grateful to Nikki when she was able to kill them. She shot the corpse of Marc, the Rogue who tried to flirt with her, several times in the chest, until Maurice informed her about the person who the Rogues were in contact with, Hux. She then gathered several supplies together and looked for a car, so that they could proceed their journey to Jacksonville. Katrina drove one of the Jeeps, since the Rogues in charge of them were now dead, stopping to get some grape Fanta along the way - and because Maurice had stopped too. Not long afterwards, Luke threatened another group of survivors, Kaiser's Group, until Trix intervened. When she was not talking to Nikki about the plan to kill Luke or sitting in the Jeep, she was stroking Kaiser's dog, Sweetpea, and thinking about how similar Craig, a member of Kaiser's group, looked to Greg. However, with the appearance of more Rogues and Katrina's impulsive side coming to the surface, Katrina directly confrontated Luke. If it hadn't been for Trix making another intervention, Katrina could have met her end as Luke would have beaten her to death. She was able to shoot at Luke, and then get into her Jeep, dragging Craig in the Jeep so that she could speak to him. When she finished talking to Craig and introducing him to Nikki, they proceeded to leave for Jacksonville, since Katrina was able to tell Craig about her theory and get him to approve of her intended mission to try and find a cure. However, before they could move, a vehicle containing another group crashed into the Jeep, causing the Jeep to sink into a pond. Katrina saved Nikki from drowning, but once they got back to the surface, Craig was nowhere to be found. After looking up to see who it was that spoke out to the remaining duo, Katrina started to hallucinate - thinking that it was Greg. However, that was not the case. Killed Victims * Walker in her dorm * Numerous walkers Personality Katrina is an observant, usually being the first to figure things out, and usually obedient young woman, with changing emotions. To those she is loyal to and cares about, she can be kind-hearted and protective of them. She also enjoys being around the company of those who remain a positive and optimistic attitude, as it gives her hope. By Season 2, her sarcastic and sassy side was more visible, as she realised who her enemies were. She was also shown to be brave, but capable of being recklessly impulsive under pressure, which was proven by her confrontating Luke directly, instead of following her plan. It's also revealed in Season 2 that she likes grape Fanta and is an animal person, taking a liking to Sweetpea. She may be suffering from PTSD, as she displayed several of the symptoms. Appearance Katrina is a woman in her late teens, with shoulder-length black hair. Her eyes are light blue. She is 5'7 and weighs 123lbs. Abilities *'Shooting': Katrina has proven herself to be an efficient shooter, such as when she was able to kill a walker instantly - by knowing where to exactly shoot them. *'Survival Instincts': This was a skill that Katrina already had. She liked to keep a gun in her dorm for "defense", even though it was on a college campus. When the apocalypse started, she lured the walker away from Greg, so that she could kill it. *'Stealing': Prior to the apocalypse, Katrina, at some point in her life, was taught how to steal - presumably by her family. Weapons and Items *'FN FNP': This was the gun that Katrina kept in her dorm, and later used to kill a walker. She gave it to Greg. *'AK-47: '''Katrina used this gun in her gunfight with Luke, in Season 2. *'Various guns'. *'Grenades: '''In Season 2, Katrina was in possession of grenades. Relationships Greg Katrina really likes Greg and is aware of his feelings for her, as she has feelings for him too. She enjoys his optimism, believing it to be a source of hope for her. Once the apocalypse started, Katrina worried about his safety, asking him regularly if he is okay. When Greg died, she was distraught (even though he finally told her that he loved her, and she admitted that she loved him back). She figured out that it was Luke who was responsible for the walkers coming specifically to the group and for Greg's gun being stolen - so that he couldn't defend himself. Because of this, she agreed to at least try and avenge Greg's death by getting rid of Luke. Nikki Katrina has a neutral opinion of Nikki, even though she knows about her crush on Greg - after she told Katrina about it. She hopes that Nikki will become a lot happier someday, despite the apocalypse. Due to Nikki having had a crush on Greg, Katrina let her in on her plan to avenge Greg by getting rid of Luke - meaning that Katrina had grown to trust Nikki. Maurice Katrina admires Maurice and obeys his orders, thinking of him as the responsible leader. She decided to help Maurice by informing about the theory she came up with, about how the apocalypse may have come into fruition - and told him about her idea of going to a science facility in the hopes of finding a cure. Luke Katrina despises Luke as he is indirectly responsible for Greg's death and the near-decimation of the Orlando Group, making him the real antagonist. They ended up having a fight, in which Katrina was nearly beaten to death - due to Luke's superior build. Katrina, however, was able to escape. Marc Katrina hated Marc, in the brief encounter that they had. He referred to her as sweetie and darling, which she was disgusted by. She was glad when Nikki killed him. Sweetpea As an animal person, Katrina found Sweetpea to be adorable. She was horrified at her death. Craig When Katrina first saw Craig, she became saddened as Craig resembled Greg - reminding her of what she had to witness on the Interstate. Her sorrow later turned to fascination, as she observed how Craig was different to Greg in terms of demeanor. Later, she vowed to protect Craig and tell him about what they planned on doing in Jacksonville, after learning about his relation to Greg. Trivia * Katrina has a fear of heights. * Katrina was Neutral Good to begin with, but after the events of the Season 1 finale and her plan in Season 2, her alignment has shifted to Chaotic Good. Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Orlando Residents